1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reproducing A/V data recorded on an interactive recording medium in conjunction with contents data recorded thereon or contents data provided by a contents providing server connected through the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-density optical disks capable of recording large amounts of data are being widely used. The Digital Versatile Disc (DVD), which is a recording medium that is capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video data as well as digital audio data, is one example of these high-density optical disks.
The DVD includes a navigation data recording area in which navigation data required for playback control of A/V data is recorded and a data stream recording area in which digital data streams are recorded.
When a DVD is loaded into a DVD reproducing apparatus, the DVD reproducing apparatus first reads the navigation data recorded in the navigation data recording area and stores the navigation data in an internal memory. The DVD reproducing apparatus then begins reproduction of the DVD using the stored navigation data, thereby providing various functions of the DVD to a viewer.
The development of new interactive DVDs. is being progressing rapidly. Unlike the DVD, the interactive DVD (I-DVD) contains additional contents data, which is detailed information about A/V data recorded thereon and provides the contents data through a user interface. The contents data may be recorded on the I-DVD as html files.
In addition, a method for obtaining additional contents data from a contents providing server connected through the Internet while reproducing A/V data and contents data recorded on the I-DVD is under discussion. However, a method for effectively managing reproduction of A/V data and contents data responsive to a viewer's request is not yet available.